1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cooker, and more particularly, to a cooker including a plurality of heat sources for heating foods and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Cookers are home appliances for heating foods. Cookers include various heat sources to provide heat for heating foods. Examples of heat sources include heaters for radiation and convective heating and magnetrons for generation of microwaves. Recently, home appliances including a plurality of heating sources for quicker heating of foods have been widely introduced.